As shown in FIG. 2, various substances different in nature from a glass plate are attached to the glass plate for an automobile rear glass. In the automobile rear glass 50 in FIG. 2, a glass plate 52 is attached with substances different in nature from a glass plate such as an adhesive agent for fixing the glass plate 52 to an automobile body, a dark ceramics sintered body 53 for concealing this adhesive agent from the outside of the automobile, and a conductive ceramics sintered body 51 for removing mist from the glass plate 52 or imparting an antenna function to the glass plate 52.
In order to collect this glass plate 52 in a recyclable condition, as a method of removing the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 from the glass plate 52, a method in which a fluid containing fine particles is blown out from a nozzle to the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 to make the fluid containing fine particles collide with the conductive ceramics sintered body 51, and the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 is scraped away from the glass plate 52 has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-80461).
In the above described method, however, since the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 is scraped away from the glass plate 52 by making the fluid containing fine particles collide with the conductive ceramics sintered body 51, fragments of the glass plate 52 contaminate the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 that is scraped away. Therefore, the glass plate 52 can be collected in a recyclable condition, but a conductive material (for example, silver) constituting the conductive ceramics sintered body 51 cannot be collected in a recyclable condition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a separating method for a conductive ceramics sintered body, wherein the conductive ceramics sintered body separated from glass can be collected in a recyclable condition, and a separating method, wherein a dark ceramics sintered body, a conductive ceramics sintered body and a glass can be separately collected from the glass attached with the dark ceramics sintered body on which the conductive ceramics sintered body is formed.